The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta hybrid (Tratt.), and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Pineapple Punch’.
The new plant was discovered by the inventor, Amy Bergeron as a non-induced, naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Hosta ‘Pineapple Upsidedown Cake’ (not patented) in a greenhouse at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. Asexual propagation of the plant as the same nursery by tissue culture and division has shown that the unique and distinct characteristics of this new plant are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.